


aren’t they pretty, hyung?

by svngh00nie_iceprince



Series: the fucked up adventures of the park brothers and their slutty step brother [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sunoo, Dry Humping, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Slight feminization, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Jongseong, Wet Dream, as in sunoo wears panties, top Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngh00nie_iceprince/pseuds/svngh00nie_iceprince
Summary: jay can’t stop thinking about those damn panties.—read author’s note please, thanks. ♡
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Jongseong | Jay, Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay, Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Series: the fucked up adventures of the park brothers and their slutty step brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	aren’t they pretty, hyung?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically jay and sunghoon have the same dad but diff moms so they’re half brothers. sunoo is not related to them by blood in any way, his mom just ends up dating jayhoon’s dad lol. hopefully that explanation helped you understand how they’re related to each other a little better 👍
> 
> this is part of a bigger story i was keeping in my notes, so if you guys would be interested in something longer and with lots of plot and shit, let me know :P

“jay-yah!” sunghoon shouted from their bedroom.

jay stood up from where he was studying at the dining table and jogged over to his brother, “what’s up?”

he walked in to find sunghoon kneeling over and examining something. then, the younger stood up and turned around holding the last thing jay expected his brother to have found: a pair of baby blue, _lace_ panties.

jay choked on the air he quickly breathed in.

then, he covered his mouth and blushed profusely.

“where the _fuck_ did you find that?!” he whispered in shock. 

sunghoon swallowed thickly.

“i found it in sunoo’s stuff.”

jay’s eyes widened even further, “what’s it doing in his stuff?!”

“i don’t know!” sunghoon held his hands up to surrender, “i was looking for something and this was just…on the floor—how did his mom let him buy this?!”

jay frowned, “hey, let’s not shame the kid.”

“no! no! i’m not, i swear, i’m just…korean parents typically aren’t this… _liberal.”_ sunghoon pressed his lips into a thin line.

suddenly, the worst possible thing that could have happened…happened: sunoo walked into the room.

he was looking down at his phone until his peripheral vision caught the sight of his step brothers, which was when he finally lifted his head.

sunghoon and jay turned around at the boy, shrieking in surprise, “s-sunoo-yah!”

sunoo flushed a bright red color, “what the fuck are you guys doing with that?”

“n-nothing!” sunghoon shook his head. “w-we just found it, a-and we didn’t know who it belonged to because we d-don’t really bring girls over and—ow!”

jay striked his half brother in the gut before saying, “can you not make me sound like a fucking loser?”

sunoo couldn’t help but giggle at the scene, “well, isn’t this quite a surprise we’ve encountered.”

he walked over to the two older boys and grabbed the undergarment from sunghoon’s grasp before walking over to his drawer, “you guys are such pervs. never thought i’d see the day where i meet two guys talking about their baby brother’s panties when he’s not even in the room.”

“so these _are_ yours?” sunghoon attempted to confirm.

sunoo turned back around with his hands on his hips, then he laughed. 

“since you wanna know so bad, yes, they are mine.”

# ❦

“hyung?” the honorific woke jay up.

he stirred a bit before rubbing his eyes and asking his step brother what he wanted. 

sunoo whined, “can’t fall asleep, hyung, don’t know why. can you cuddle with me?”

jay nodded and responded with a groggy “yeah” before beckoning the boy over with his hand. sunoo quickly crawled over and up onto his step brother’s mattress before settling right above him. 

“y’know, hyung,” the fox-like boy giggled, “they say that an orgasm can put you right to bed. do you think you can help me go to sleep, hyungie?”

the sight before him was unreal: sunoo was sitting right on top of his crotch with nothing on but a loose t-shirt and black panties.

he rocked his hips a little, “come on, hyung, help your baby brother out just this one time?”

“fuck, sunoo baby,” jay let his head fall back, “keep going just like that.”

sunoo gasped, pulling his shirt up his stomach a little so that jay could get a clearer view of his small cock, “i’m so hard for you, hyungie, i bet i’ll cum so good.”

“shit,” jay groaned, grabbing his step brother’s thin hips, “so fucking good for your big brother.”

sunoo let out a quiet moan before giggling, “i’m gonna wake sunghoonie hyung up by accident! feels too good, hyungie!”

the blonde laughed before flipping him and his step brother over; now, sunoo’s legs were resting on top of his thighs.

jay pulled the younger’s panties to the side after taking his cock out from the slit on the front of his boxers. he lined his tip up with sunoo’s hole before placing his hand over the noirette’s mouth, “guess you’ll just have to be quiet.”

sunoo’s eyes shut tight as he felt jay push in, letting out a squeak at the sharp pain. jay immediately started up a pace to fuck his step brother at, completely ignoring the fact that he probably should’ve let sunoo adjust to his cock first. 

the younger didn’t seem to care, though, as right from the start, his back was arching and his hands were grabbing at the pillow under his head. jay removed his hand from the boy’s mouth so that he could firmly grasp sunoo’s hips and push in harder, “so fucking tight for hyung.”

“been saving myself for you and sunghoonie hyung,” sunoo giggled, eyes barely open, “wanted you both to fuck my tight, little, virgin pussy for so long~!”

jay let out a groan, glancing over to make sure his half-brother was still asleep. his gaze was stolen, however, by the whimper sunoo let out, “so fucking close, hyung, make me cum? please? wanna cum for you.”

jay sped up his thrusts and nodded, “come on, baby, cum for hyung, nice and hard.”

sunoo let out a little chain of “ah, ah, ah’s” at each forceful thrust, pulling his shirt up to show off his pale, flat stomach. his toes curled as he threw his head back and giggled, “like that, hyung! fuck! you’re gonna make me cum!”

jay bit his lip with a chuckle before leaning down to give his step brother a kiss, “hyung loves you and your tight pussy so fucking much.”

sunoo gasped into the older’s mouth before opening his eyes, “i love you so much, too, hyungie, wanna feel your big cock in me all the time…”

jay moaned and began rolling his hips into the noirette as hard as he could, starting to feel his orgasm approach quickly. he smirked as sunoo began to tremble under his hands, “gonna cum for your big brother?”

sunoo squeaked as he came against his chest in thick, white stripes, clenching so hard around jay that the older swore he couldn’t pull out. the younger boy let the tears that were gathering in his lash line fall down his cheeks while giggling, “let me help you finish, hyung, please? let me suck your dick.”

jay chuckled and slipped himself out of his step brother’s hole before rolling onto his back again, “go ahead, baby.”

sunoo quickly settled in between the older’s legs, taking the blonde’s entire cock at once.

jay threw his head back, feeling shocked that someone who’s never had sex before could take 7 inches down the throat so easily. he slipped a hand into sunoo’s dark hair, “yeah, baby, just like that.” sunoo bobbed his head, hands gripping his step brother’s thighs as he whined. he pulled off until only the older’s tip was in his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head.

jay propped himself up off the mattress by leaning on his elbow, gripping the younger’s hair tighter, “fucking hell, sunoo, you take my cock so well for a fucking virgin.”

sunoo giggled and slipped the appendage out of his mouth before replacing his lips with his hand, stroking quickly, “come on, hyungie, wanna cum all over my pretty face?” jay moaned, smirking at the sight of sunoo sticking his tongue out and whimpering. 

“please? i know you want to~…”

“so sexy, hyungie~…”

“hyung…”

“jay hyung~…”

  
  


“jay hyung!” sunoo gave his eldest step brother’s shoulder another shake, “wake up already!”

just then, a gasp left his lips as he watched a large, dark spot form on jay’s light grey boxers.

the blonde squirmed a little in his sleep, eyes shutting tight before relaxing and rolling onto his side.

sunoo blushed.

did he just…watch his step brother finish a wet dream?

# ❦

“coming from up above,” jay chuckled as he reached for the cupboard that was right above sunoo’s head. the noirette giggled, tilting his head to one side so he didn’t get hit. 

then, he smirked and decided to have some fun.

“where did dad put that one—” jay was cut off by the complete surprise he felt.

sunoo bent over so that his ass was pressed right up against jay’s crotch before opening one of the bottom cabinets and asking, “are the measuring cups down here?”

jay gulped as he glanced down, eyes going wide at the sight of the red, lacey hem peeking from the top of sunoo’s jeans. 

without thinking, he reached down and ran a finger over it, making sunoo jump out of his skin.

“s-sorry!” jay blushed intensely. “they’re just…r-really pretty—forgive me, i wasn’t thinking properly.”

sunoo, who was now facing his eldest step brother and leaning against the counter, hesitated before finally letting himself giggle.

“i can show you them if you’d like.”

# ❦

jay gulped as he sat on his bed with his hands in his lap. 

“they’re pretty, right?” sunoo giggled. 

this felt like a fever dream—a hallucination.

sunoo wasn't actually standing in front of him in nothing but a hoodie and those panties he saw earlier. 

right?

jay felt the sweat drip down the side of his forehead. 

“yeah, th-they’re super pretty.”

sunoo squealed and walked closer to his step brother, grabbing his hands to intertwine their fingers, “i’m so happy you think so, hyungie!”

jay could barely react, he was in utter, absolute shock at the situation he was in. was this real? how could this have been real? this was too fucking crazy to be real. 

“you wanna touch them, hyung?”

the question made jay choke on his spit, experiencing the most embarrassing coughing fit he’d ever had. it made sunoo laugh, though, so that helped him feel a little better. once he caught his breath, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “are you sure hyung should be doing that, sunoo?”

“what’s wrong with that, hyung?” sunoo rolled his eyes with a pout, “they’re just pretty clothes.”

jay knew that was far from the truth. jay knew he and sunoo were not supposed to be touching each other—seeing each other in this way. jay knew better. he really did. 

which is why he felt so disgusted with himself for wanting to place his hands on the boy’s hips, and it’s why he felt even more disgusted when he actually did it. the touch felt so good, though; having sunoo in his hands—in his _clutch_ like that. he almost gasped as his skin made contact with the thin fabric, looking up at sunoo’s face.

he was biting his lip and blushing hard, “d-don’t they feel nice?”

jay rubbed his thumb on the red lace back and forth, “so nice.”

the fox-like boy giggled quietly before making another dangerous comment.

“the back feels even better.”

oh yeah, jay’s pants were definitely getting tighter.

he looked back down at sunoo’s crotch, taking a deep, trembling breath before letting his hands slide back around to his step brother’s bottom. he quietly let out something that was in between a moan and a grunt as his fingers glided over the fabric and skin of sunoo’s ass, making the younger boy whimper, _“oh_ hyung, i like this so much.”

that was when jay lost it. 

all logic and morals went out the window, and he slipped his hands underneath the fabric to directly grip sunoo’s bottom harshly. sunoo moaned quietly, tangling both of his small hands in jay’s blonde hair. 

“h-hyungie!” the noirette gasped as he felt his step brother lean forward to kiss and nip at his lower stomach. head thrown back, he let out a soft whimper and closed his eyes. 

suddenly, jay was pulling away. 

like, completely pulling away; hands and mouth. 

then, he stood up and speed walked out of their bedroom to his bathroom, slamming the door shut and taking out his cock as fast as he could once inside.

god, he couldn’t even remember the last time he was this hard. he was leaking so much precum that he didn’t even need lotion or lube to get himself wetter. fisting his cock quickly, he thought back to the way sunoo sounded when he moaned, so fucking desperate. he thought back to the way the noirette’s skin felt underneath his fingers, so soft and plump, “f-fuuuuck, sunoo-yah…”

he came embarrassingly fast to just those thoughts, the sound of his hand moving up and down quickly on his dick echoing in the bathroom.

“agh, shit,” he groaned, watching as his cock shoots thick spurts of cum continuously for a good ten seconds. once it was done, he let go of the appendage and leaned against the wall behind him. 

shame and disgust washed over him in that moment. 

he rubbed his eyes for a second before running a hand through his now slightly sweaty hair. he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, unable to look up at himself at the reflection in the mirror.

on the other side of the door was his step brother, biting his lip and giggling to himself at how much of an effect he had on the blonde. he waited till he heard that _one_ moan—the one that would signal to him that jay had came—before pulling his ear away and strolling over to the staircase just as sunghoon was walking up the steps.

“see you, heeseung,” he laughed to his older friend on the phone before glancing over at his step brother who’d just begun walking away from the bathroom door. sunoo looked at the taller boy, giggling as he bit his lip. 

sunghoon blushed, _why is he looking at me like that?_

“i’m going to the mall with a friend, be back soon!” sunoo declared, hips swaying naturally as he walked to the front door. sunghoon eyed his step brother until the front door closed, but whipped his head around as the bathroom door opened. 

jay stepped out, zipping up his fly. 

he looked…exhausted?

exhausted. 

yeah. 

why?

“you good?” sunghoon asked, an eyebrow raised. 

jay shrugged the question off as he made his way back to their bedroom, “was just taking a piss.”

**Author's Note:**

> this would probably be so much better and make so much more sense with the rest of the story ok um bye


End file.
